In order to prevent misoperations, many terminals having a keyboard are provided with a locking and unlocking function at present. The locking and unlocking function is more necessary for such a mobile terminal as a mobile phone always in motion.
The existing locking and unlocking function generally keeps a terminal in two states, namely, a locked state and an unlocked state. Generally, locking is triggered by a condition that no operation of a user is detected within a set time, and unlocking is triggered by a condition that a key combination is pressed manually.